girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Krosp I
Do we really need to fill in fields with "n/a"? I mean, the point of having a template that skips over blank fields is that it stays neat and tidy while leaving out bits that provide no information. -- Acacia 19:53, 27 February 2008 (UTC) I agree. Unless for some reason it were especially funny/ironic, of course. Zarchne 23:51, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Move this to "Krosp I, Emperor of All Cats"? — Zarchne 09:53, 8 March 2008 (UTC) : Hee. Seconded. :) --mnenyver 13:03, 8 March 2008 (UTC) ::OK by me. There will be some double redirects that should be fixed, however. -- that old bearded guy 15:01, 8 March 2008 (UTC) I could have sworn Embi ? 74.56.60.41 01:12, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :It's certainly possible, but the "hilariously bad" part suggests Krosp. Embi at least can act. -- that old bearded guy 01:23, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :Yes, that seems to have been a subtle joke on the readers. We thought it was Krosp, but the next page shows Embi in a cat suit. :) --mnenyver 02:16, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :Also, quite specifically, we see Embi noting that Aaronev shot at him. Quadibloc 14:24, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Krosp's first appearance? Is it possible that is actually the first sight of Krosp? -- Donovan Ravenhull 01:01, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :Oooh... Never thought about it, but I think it is in fact , all subtle, in the last panel. 74.56.60.41 04:34, 3 May 2008 (UTC) nevermind that. I'm just being very stupid. 74.56.60.41 04:43, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Can Krosp smell Heterodynes? After Agatha fools the Baron as Olga, Krosp mentions that she " ". Does that sense of smell extend to smelling her Heterodynity? Could that be why Krosp attached himself to Agatha in the first place? Argadi 12:00, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :Responding to a 7-month old post, I'd say "probably not." I think that Krosp's comment is limited to the idea that when humans disguise themselves as some one else (i.e., "act") they alter the visual—clothes, makeup, behavior, but don't alter the olfactory. To an animal, the scent is the identifier for pack-mates, predators, prey, etc. For instance, hounds can pick one disguised person from another by scent. I don't think that Heterodyne enters into it. --DryBrook 14:40, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :: I think Krosp could smell Heterodynes - his sense of smell certainly seems no less keen than that of the Jägers. I think he merely does not know what the specific Heterodyne element of smell is... probably because unlike the Jägers, he has only ever smelled one Heterodyne, Agatha, and does not know which part of her smell is typical Heterodyne and which is simply Agatha. If there is a specific element of scent all Heterodynes share, it makes little sense for only the Jägers to able to smell it. In other words, there is no such things as "being able to smell Heterodynes" as such, but a distinct olfactory element that all Heterodynes share and that sufficiently keen olfactory senses can discern. Hmm... I wonder if the wasp weasels could be trained to recognize Heterodynes? -Sir Chaos 12:14, 26 February 2009 (UTC) ::: Yes, precisely. The Jägers were, after all, created to serve the Heterodynes, and did so for many years. So there is a reason for them to be familiar with the Heterodyne scent specifically, while there is not such a reason in the case of Krosp. While we know that both Krosp and the Jägers have much keener senses of smell than a human's, though, we don't know anything about their abilities relative to each other in this regard yet. --Quadibloc 22:00, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :: Oh, I forgot: The Jägers in Beetleburg and on Castle Wulfenbach (except for the Generals) don´t recognize Agatha for who she is, either... they just notice she smells "nize". Maybe Krosp also first got attracted to Agatha because she had an interesting scent? -Sir Chaos 10:05, 27 February 2009 (UTC) ::: "Interesting" maybe, but I doubt in way that would have the same emotional effect as it does on a Jäger. I think the way she treated Dr. Dim and her abilities demonstrated in fugue made a bigger difference to Krosp. I would guess the reason the Jägers don't figure it out is that there's a lot more Jägers than Heterodynes, so they don't get a lot of opportunities to think about the specific nize smell = Heterodyne link. The Heterodynes (evil) wouldn't necessarily tell them what it is but just let it work on their subconscious when they're nearby. Jägers have some free will and you don't necessarily want them labeling stuff like that, because then they can reason about it and thus act against it. As for the wasp weasels: maybe, but I'm not sure what the purpose would be, or that they would be any better at it than ordinary weasels. ⚙Zarchne 22:05, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :::I think the fact that Agatha is covered in oil and other shop gunk dilutes her smell in Beetleburg significantly, coupled with the fact that the Wolfenbach Jaegers aren't actively looking for the Hetrodyne explains the fact that they didn't recognize Agatha immediately. After the Generals have already identified her by smell the lesser jaegers didn't need to identify her any longer.Kytross 23:58, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Dates of What's New With Phil and Dixie Pages As part of a discussion at the Girl Genius Comic LJ page, I researched the cover dates of the publication in which Volume 3 of What's New originally appeared, Magic: The Gathering's official publication, The Duelist. I found the following: The Duelist ran for 41 issues. The last issue published was in September, 1999. (Wikipedia.) Issue #2 was the Summer, 1994 issue, and it did contain a What's New page. (Magic: the Gathering rule book with 4th Edition packs.) Issue #3 was Fall, 1994. (Google search result.) Issue #15 was February, 1997, and Issue #20 was December, 1997. (eBay sale.) Issue #34 was February, 1999. (Steve Jackson Games site.) Putting these things together, if we assume a monotonically-increasing frequency of publication for The Duelist, a tentative reconstruction of its publication history would be: (every three months) #1 Spring, 1994 #2 Summer, 1994 #3 Fall, 1994 #4 Winter, 1994-1995 #5 Spring, 1995 #6 Summer, 1995 #7 Fall, 1995 (every two months) #8 December, 1995 #9 February, 1996 ... #15 February, 1997 #20 December, 1997 (every month) #21 January, 1998 ... #29 September, 1998 ... #33 January, 1999 #34 February, 1999 ... #41 September, 1999 If What's New began appearing with the first issue of The Duelist (I have now confirmed this from a page on Paizo.com where a copy of the rare first issue was offered for sale), Krosp's first appearance, in the 20th page, would be in the December, 1997 issue, and his second appearance, in the 29th page, would be in the September, 1998 issue. As noted, the reconstruction above is tentative; perhaps the Duelist changed to monthly and back to seasonal. And issue 8 could easily have been Winter 1995-1996. (I have since confirmed it was December, 1995 from an entry in Magic: Arcana/Ask Wizards on the official Magic: the Gathering web site.) Quadibloc 14:16, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Looking more closely at the ad for Duelist #1, linked to from this page, it actually bore the (somewhat confusing) date of Winter, 1994 on the cover, leaving a larger gap than I thought between it and the second, Summer, 1994, issue. Quadibloc 14:21, 14 January 2009 (UTC) I have since found that there is no need to speculate. the Phil Foglio Gallimaufry has it all. --Quadibloc 14:17, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :I have finally turned up my copies of Dragon Magazine with What's New With Phil and Dixie pages of the second run in them, and have confirmed that the schedule in The Phil Foglio Gallimaufry is correct, and the one on Wikipedia was mistaken. --Quadibloc 18:10, March 8, 2011 (UTC) When adding the latest appearance of Krosp, I have now added the exact cover dates and issue numbers of all the appearances, since I have references for that now. --Quadibloc 15:44, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Cleanup I think Zarchne's request for cleanup should stand. The article could use some tightening up, I think. Yes? No? --mnenyver 02:04, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Possible Krosp's prototype in our world. First hello to all GG fans. Did you heard about Acoustic Kitty? http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Acoustic_Kitty It was a CIA project to implant microphone and radio transmitter into body of a trained cat and use him to eavesdrop on Russians. Unfortunately it was a complete failure, becouse during first mission cat was run over by car. Bears striking resemblance to Krosp's history, don't you think? Sorry for my poor english, I can read without problem, but writing is tough for me. Huge passive vocabulary, I think. Kyllan 22:39, January 21, 2011 (UTC) : Thank you for pointing that article out, it is an interesting connection. Argadi 00:51, January 22, 2011 (UTC) secret blueprints Should information form the secret blueprints be included in the page for Krosp, it might help the suspension of disbelief if it is known that Krosp gets much of his human knowledge and tactics from the brain graft of a brilliant human military General. : Take a look at other pages. I believe the most common approach is to mention it, but in a separate section so the origin is clear. (Which seems like a good idea to me.) Argadi (talk) 08:29, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Krosp's absence and return Is Krosp going to return? We haven't seen him since he left Agath before she went to Paris, supposedly to go look for Dr. Dim. The short story "Agatha Heterodyne and the Electric Coffin" seesm to suggest that he will, assuming that it's canonical, but so far we've seen neither head nor tail of him for a long time. Where do you think he went and when do you suppose he might be back? : As you say, the overwhelmingly likelihood is that he's plotting to free Vapnoople from Castle Wulfenbach. (He might not even have a choice in the matter, due to built-in loyalty..) He and his new army could be the ones currently attacking Gil's forces under Mechanicsburg. --Geoduck42 (talk) 05:25, December 16, 2015 (UTC) : What would that mean for his relationship with Agatha? He presumably still considers her his "subject", and in his last appearance he does say "Tell Agatha I'll see her again when it's done." : : DEAD LINKS All links to the Phil & Dixie pages are dead.Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 15:52, May 23, 2018 (UTC)